La confesión de otro idiota
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Porque no nada más hay un idiota que no sabe como confesarse a la persona que ama. Esto mismo le paso a Kagami quien no esperaba que una simple salida cambie todo


**Nota:** ¡Hola gente! Aquí reportándome con otra historia, agradezco a quienes han leído mi primera historia xD aquí les traigo una parecida pero no igual, pues en esta Kuroko es mujer y en la otra era hombre, además es sobre Kagami (- u -) sino la han leído les invito a que la lean. ¡Sin más que decir a leer!

-Mierda ¿Cómo terminé en esta situación? Que yo recuerde, todo iba tan bien… ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto? Kuroko enfrente de mí muy, pero muy apegada a mí… Ah, ya lo recuerdo ¡Todo fue por culpa de un maldito perro! Pero realmente todo esto inició desde esta mañana…

 _ **Esa misma mañana**_

-Good morning, Taiga

Me había saludado Tatsuya cuando recién salía de mi cuarto con una cara de pocos amigos que asustaría a cualquier niño, y es que no logre dormir bien por una razón…una razón que no quiero decir…

-Buenos días, Tatsuya…

-Vaya, veo que no dormiste bien

-No…

Le conteste con un bostezo y poco interés mientras me dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Estaba sacando todo lo que necesitaría cuando Tatsuya de pronto me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Algo que me dejó confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que noto que no dormiste bien por estar pensando en tu "cita" con Kuroko ¿Verdad?

\- ¡N- no es verdad!

-Jajajaja te pusiste rojo no de…

Ugh, como odiaba que tuviera razón, ¡además de que me avergonzaba! Mi propio hermano… Así que le interrumpí lanzándole una toalla que estaba húmeda directo a su cara. Claro que me miro con mucho enojo y con una cara que reflejaba "¿Por qué me lanzaste esto?" Y yo lo miraba desafiante con cara de "Muérete" ¡No podía quedarme ahí parado mientras se burlaba de mi insomnio! Simplemente no podía

-¡Taiga!

-¡Tu iniciaste!

-¡Eres muy infantil!

-¡No es verdad!

Yo no soy infantil, ¿Qué se creé? Tch…como sea después de ese pequeño incidente desayunamos tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo y digo mayor porque él empezaba de nuevo con sus comentarios vergonzosos y tenía que devolvérselo de alguna forma.

Aunque él lograba avergonzarme más, y ya no sabía cómo devolvérsela; hasta quería hacerme el de oídos sordos pero para nada ayudaba que el siguiera repitiendo cosas como "Deberías abrazarla cuando estén muy juntos", "Se amable con ella", "No seas idiota y bésala" "Deberías comprarle unas rosas" Cosas como esas que lograban avergonzarme ¡¿Qué no entiende que es una salida de amigos?! No una cita… Aunque le había dicho a Kuroko que saliéramos, no podía estar tranquilo porque ya no quiero ser su amigo…Quiero ser más que eso quiero ser… ¡¿Qué mierda pensaba?! Argh… si, si, lo admito ¡Amo a Kuroko! Pero no puedo decirle porque sería muy incomodo que me rechace y tener que verla todos los malditos días y casi todas las jodidas horas de la tarde, ugh, no podría con eso, era mucho que soportar. Por eso aún no quería decirle nada de cómo me sentía al estar cerca suyo por eso le dije que si quería salir al parque de atracciones este sábado para pasar un rato como amigos, ella había aceptado aunque al inició parecía que sus ojos brillaban pero cuando le dije que como amigos se fue ese brillo; me pregunto por que. En fin, ya estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando fui "atacado" por Tatsuya quien me echó una loción o perfume que usaba ¡El chiste es que me echó algo!

-¡¿Qué te sucede, Tatsuya?!

-Nada solo quería asegurarme de que huelas bien para tu cita

-¡Que no es una cita!

-Tranquilo tigre, de cualquier forma les dejaré la casa sola, así que deberías aprovecharla ¿No crees?

Ese comentario hizo que me avergonzará así que le lancé una revista que estaba cerca; claro que eso le molesto pues ya me iba a reclamar de no ser porque ya me había ido. ¡Se me hacía tarde y todo por culpa de Tatsuya! Fui corriendo lo más que podía a la estación donde me vería con ella, agradecía que haya traído ropa cómoda aunque según Tatsuya debería haber llevado otra que me hiciera ver más apuesto ¡Qué bien que no le hice caso! Pero bueno, ese no es el tema. Llegue como cinco o diez minutos de retraso, pero eso no me importaba sólo la buscaba con la mirada y fue cuando la vi... ¡Mierda! ¡Se ve preciosa! Aunque sea ropa cómoda para ella verla vestida así… debo admitirlo hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que ella me noto.

-¡Kuroko siento la espera!

-Descuida, Kagami -kun, algo me decía que se te haría un poco tarde

-¡Oí! No fue mi culpa, Tatuya me distraía

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Claro, vámonos!

Nos subimos al tren después de decir aquello, lo bueno es que no estaba lleno y pude sentarme a su lado. Aaah, huele tan bien, ¿Siempre ha olido así? Ó ¿Se puso perfume? Eran preguntas que se cruzaban por mi cabeza cuando volteaba a verla, en serio se veía muy linda, tanto que me hacía pensar en lo que dijo Tatsuya sobre mi vestuario ¡Joder! Detesto cuando tiene la razón. Pero bueno, ya no podía hacer nada, en el transcurso del camino íbamos en silencio, pero para nada incomodo era más uno agradable. Cuando por fin llegamos, di los boletos que Tatsuya me regaló para entrar así que me arme de valor y tome su mano algo sonrojado. Note que eso no le desagrado lo cual me alegraba

-N- no quiero que te vayas a perder de mi vista, hay mucha gente así que tomaré tú mano ¿Bien?

-Está bien, Kagami -kun

Y así nos la pasamos todo el día, realmente al estar a su lado todo era agradable… hasta cuando entramos a la casa del terror aunque no me gustaban esos lugares entré por ella. Sin duda me llevé un montón de sustos pero ella parecía divertida y eso era más que suficiente para mí. Aunque claro, fingía enojo porque se burlaba. También recuerdo la montaña rusa ¡Fue genial subir a ella! Sin duda me hubiera subido otra vez de no ser porque para ella se mareo, pero no importaba porque logré verla sonrojada poco después de que le ganara un panda de un tamaño promedió en un juego de puntería ¡Se veía tan hermosa! Ugh, pero lo que no me gusto era que la había dejado sola un momento mientras iba a comprar algo de comer en uno de los tantos puestos que cuando regresaba un tipo asqueroso intentaba ligársela. Tuve que decirle que es mi novia y que le dejará, el muy cobarde se fue temblando. Ella me agradeció pero… note algo raro y fue que ella no se quejo de porque le había dicho que era mi pareja. En serio, Kuroko me gustaba mucho pero siempre dudaba en lo que ella sentía. Después de eso comimos algo y caminamos viendo a que juego subiríamos que no nos mareara tanto. Decidimos que a los carritos chocones, fue divertirlo estar ahí ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que… Aaah, nunca podré olvidarla. Ya después me la pase jugando en pequeños puestos. Sin duda un gran día, pero agotador y nos encontramos aquí donde inició lo malo… Un perro se nos acerco mientras caminábamos a la estación ¡Nos empezó a ladrar! Obviamente a mi no me gusto y me ocultaba detrás de ella

\- Kagami -kun es un perro pequeño, tú eres más grande

-¡C- Cálla, Kuroko! Sabes que no me gustan

-Sí pero se parece a Nigou

-No… Nigou es más pequeño y no ladra como si nos fuera a comer

En eso los ladridos del perro se hicieron más fuertes tanto que parecía que se nos iba a echar encima, por lo que sabiamente empecé a correr. Tomado de la mano de Kuroko obviamente, como estaba algo cansado no corrimos tanto preferí meternos en un callejón, el perro se siguió su camino derecho y nos perdió de vista. Suspire aliviado, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que el callejón era algo pequeño por lo que nuestros cuerpos estaban bastante pegados… ¡Esto era malo! Estaba muy cerca mío… tanto que nuestras respiraciones se juntaban por lo agitado que estábamos de haber corrido, tuve que salir o si no haría algo que seguro me arrepentiría después

\- Perdona, Kuroko no quise que te incomodaras estando allí adentro

-Descuida Kagami -kun…entiendo eso

No sé porque el ambiente se había vuelto algo incomodo, solo sé que en esos momentos nos estábamos mojando… ¡Había empezado a llover! Se supone haría un buen clima o eso parecía. Como sea, tuvimos que correr a la estación en ese silencio incomodo a comparación de antes… El camino se me hacia tan largo además como la casa de Kuroko quedaba después de la mía le había propuesto que se quedará un rato hasta que pasara la lluvia, había aceptado sin importancia. Al llegar a la estación donde vivía, volvimos a correr aunque no fue tanto ya que no estaba muy lejos así que no nos mojamos tanto. Cuando llegue fui inmediatamente por unas toallas para secarnos-

-Te vas a resfriar mejor toma un baño, yo secaré tu ropa

-No quiero molestar, Kagami -kun. Deberías ballarte tú

-Tch, no molestas, anda esta por allí solo ve derecho y lo encontraras yo estaré bien me cambio de ropa y me seco. S- solo deja tu ropa afuera para que pueda secarla

-Hmm está bien, compermiso

Dijo con su típico rostro inexpresivo mientras veía como se iba bañar, Yo en cambio fui a mi cuarto a secarme y cambiarme la ropa húmeda por una seca, con muchos nervios había tomando la ropa de Kuroko para ponerla en la secadora, tal vez tarde un poco así que le había dicho que le dejaría una camisa y pantalón mío. ¡FUE MUY VERGONZOSO! Pero bueno, tuve que buscar algo que no le quedara tan grande. Como ella aún no salía decidí preparar algo de cenar y caliente para que no se enfermara. Cuando salió le miraba sonrojado, a pesar de ser una prenda de hace un tiempo le quedaba algo grande

-¿Qué haces Kagami -kun?

-A-ah algo para cenar

-Ya veo…

El ambiente seguía siendo incomodo entre los dos, agradecía que estuviera a una distancia prudente si no se me sentiría aún más pesado. Claro que no ayudaba el que se me quedara viendo tanto mientras preparaba de cenar

-Kagami -kun ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Uhm? ¿Cuál Kuroko?

-¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por mi?

-"Ugh, ¿Qué porque? ¿No es obvio? Me vuelves loco Kuroko" Pues, eres mi amiga, obviamente me preocupo por ti

-¿Solo eso por eso?

-"Claro que no, es porque me enamoré perdidamente de ti" Si… supongo que solo eso

-Está bien… Kagami -kun siento que te tomes la molestia de haber hecho algo para cenar pero será mejor que me vaya a casa…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero sigue lloviendo!

-No importa…yo quiero ir a casa

-¡¿Por qué tan de pronto?!

-Porque no quiero molestarte… mejor me voy, ¿me das mi ropa, por favor?

-Está en la secadora…

-Gracias…

Justamente se estaba dando la vuelta cuando yo deje de estar cocinando para tomarla de la muñeca. Si ella tomaba su ropa significaba que se tenía que ir y no quería eso. ¡No podía dejar que se fuera!

-Kagami -kun suéltame

-No quiero porque te vas a ir

-¿Por qué actúas así? Yo solo quiero irme a casa…por favor suéltame

Su voz sonaba tan distinto a como siempre era, estaba a punto de llorar, yo… me sentía horrible, pero no quería que se fuera así que la abrace lo más fuerte que pude sin llegarla a lastimar, olvidando la vergüenza

-No quiero que te vayas… quiero estar contigo un poco más de tiempo

-E- eres muy cruel Kagami -kun… pedirme eso es muy cruel…

-¡Quiero estar contigo! No le veo lo cruel

\- ¡Para mí lo es! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí que me abraces cuando dices que eres mi amigo?!

-Joder, Kuroko… ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amigo! ¡Mierda! ¡Quiero ser algo más! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

-¿A- algo más?

-¡Me gustas mucho, Kuroko!

Ella se soltó del abrazo para voltear a mirarme a los ojos con sorpresa sin creer que lo que decía es verdad

-¡M- mientes!… tu… ¡tú mismo lo dijiste eres mi amigo! ¡Eres muy malo Kagami -kun diciendo eso cuando!…

No pudo terminar de completar lo que decía porque la tome de sus mejillas, me agaché y por fin la bese, no había cerrado mis ojos al principio así que pude ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos igual que yo. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que por falta de aire tuve que separarme de ella. Aunque no quería pero no podíamos estar así por siempre

-¿Ahora me crees, Kuroko?

-S- si… Te creo Kagami -kun

-Me enamoré de ti… así que ahora no puedes decir que solo me importas como amiga ¿vale?

\- Vale… sin duda eres un Bakagami por hacerme dudar

-¡Oí! ¡Tú eras la que me hacía dudar!

-Pero si yo siempre di a demostrar que me gustas

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si… me queda más claro, eres un Bakagami pero, uno muy lindo

-¡O-oye no deberías decir un insulto y luego un alago!

Después de esa pequeña discusión pude terminar de hacer la cenar, así que comimos tranquilos ya estaba dejando de llover entonces me lleve a Kuroko a su casa, obviamente no voy a dejar que se vaya sola si ya es de noche, en el camino hablábamos sobre lo que hicimos en el día, realmente fue divertido estar allá, tal vez volvamos en otra ocasión. Cuando estábamos en la puerta de su casa me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho algo sonrojada

-Nos vemos mañana, Kagami -kun

-Vale, nos vemos, Kuroko

Ella estaba a punto de entrar de no ser porque logré besar su frente antes de que se diera la vuelta.

-Te amo como no tienes idea, Kuroko

-Y- yo también te amo, Kagami -kun

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de verla entrar, entonces empecé a volver a caminar hacia mi casa, claro que a mitad de camino me agache cubriéndome la cabeza todo rojo, tanto que se parecía a mi cabello "¡Mierda! Es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida, lo que hago por ella, pero realmente no me molesta" Suspire y aunque la gente que pasaba me miraba raro yo sonreía como bobo, sin duda fue un gran día a pesar de los problemas que hubo, estoy feliz de que le haya podido decir que me gusta

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
